<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Endearments by silverynight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899556">Endearments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight'>silverynight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotionally Repressed, Idiots in Love, M/M, geralt doesn't know how to tell someone he loves them, jaskier is amused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt doesn't know how to do feelings or say nice things to the people he loves for that matter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Endearments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re so annoying, bard,” Geralt complains after a while; he’s been listening to Jaskier trying to compose his new song about him the whole afternoon.</p>
<p>“And you’re as grumpy as always,” the man says, chuckling… The witcher has said a couple of times he doesn’t want Jaskier to go with him and yet he hasn’t actually done anything to stop the bard from following him around.</p>
<p>He knows they’re friends though, even if the witcher doesn’t want to admit it. In fact, Geralt likes to find new ways to tell him how much he doesn’t like Jaskier.</p>
<p>“Your skin is too soft,” the witcher grumbles every time they encounter a monster and Jaskier gets a new cut or wound even though he’s not the one that actually fought with the creature.</p>
<p>He usually patches him up first while looking at the cut like it has insulted his mother and only when Jaskier is completely fine Geralt allows the bard to check on his wounds.</p>
<p>It’s really ridiculous.</p>
<p>“You’re cold, how can you even survive with such a defective body?” Geralt comments the first night they have to sleep in the same tent because Jaskier is freezing.</p>
<p>Although the witcher still takes the bard in his arms and pulls him closer to his body, which actually helps Jaskier to get warm and fall asleep quickly.</p>
<p>They always sleep in the same tent (or room when they can spend the night in a tavern) after that.</p>
<p>“You talk too much,” Geralt says when Jaskier is particularly chatty and the bard must admit that sometimes he could just go on for a few hours without stopping.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to shut up?” Jaskier asks as he lays on their bed, looking already at the ceiling and wondering if he’d be able to sleep.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” the witcher answers which is always an invitation to keep going even if he just complained about Jaskier’s voice a few minutes ago.</p>
<p>It honestly doesn’t occur to Jaskier that there could be another reason behind all those protests, complaints or “insults” Geralt is constantly throwing at him.</p>
<p>Not until he notices the witcher staring appreciatively at him and comments that Jaskier is too thin and small and that Geralt can even “carry him around” without making any effort.</p>
<p>Or when Jaskier is trying to sing about Geralt’s beautiful eyes and sees the fond smile on the witcher’s face before he growls again and mumbles something like:</p>
<p>“You’re ridiculous, Jaskier.”</p>
<p>Perhaps it’s not exactly that moment, but all those other moments the bard suddenly remembers and that are always accompanied by a gentle glimmer in Geralt’s eyes, a subtle caress or even a tiny smile that always vanishes before being replaced with a frown.</p>
<p>“Endearments!” He chuckles happily, prompting Geralt to narrow his eyes at him. “You use all those words as endearments!”</p>
<p>“You’re talking nonsense,” the witcher mumbles immediately, shaking his head, but Jaskier notices the way his face turns slightly pink.</p>
<p>“I’m right and you know it!” He insists, unable to stop himself from grinning from ear to ear. He hears Geralt’s footsteps and feels strong hands on his waist before the witcher turns him around.</p>
<p>“You’re being annoying again, bard.”</p>
<p>Jaskier is not afraid of Geralt, he’s never been; he can growl and snarl all he wants but the witcher would never hurt him.</p>
<p>“You love me and–”</p>
<p>He doesn’t expect to feel lips being smashed against his, but he certainly doesn’t complain. Jaskier kisses back and hears the pleased “hmm” before Geralt pulls him closer.</p>
<p>“This doesn’t prove anything,” Geralt assures and Jaskier decides not to argue with him, not now that they’re both laying on the same bed, naked and the witcher is tracing the bard’s hip bones with his fingertips.</p>
<p>Jaskier knows he’s right though.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>check out my tumblr---&gt; https://silverynight.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>